I Love You, My Husband
by Miyako Shirayuki Phantomhive
Summary: Mengapa di saat-saat terakhir hidupnya aku baru menyadari semua ini? Oh, Tuhan... berikan aku kesempatan kedua, untuk membahagiakannya...  Okey, Summary nya abal n gaje! Chap ini cuma prolog aja koq! Yap! Ini dia! lagi-lagi Sasufemnaru Mi-chan! RNR plis!
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan,

Selain menangisi takdirku….

Takdirku sebagai Istrinya…

Istri sah nya…

Istri yang seharusnya ia cintai

Isrti yang seharusnya ia jaga…

Tapi, semua itu hanyalah kebohongan…

Kebohongan yang ia buat…

Kebohongan yang tanpa ia sadari telah menyakiti hati ini…

Aku tak ingin terus-terusan membohongi hati ini…

Tapi tidak bisa…

Aku terlalu mencintainya…

Sedangkan ia tidak mencintaiku…

Tuhan…

Mengapa kau takdirkan hati ini untuk selalu berkata, bahwa ia sangat menyayangiku, mencintaiku…

Tapi sebenarnya tidak seperti itu keadaannya…

Ia sama sekali tak mencintaiku…

Barang sedikitpun…

Ia selalu dan selalu memikirkan kekasihnya…

Dan ia tidak akan pernah memikirkan ku…

Memikirkan bahwa ada seorang wanita kesepian yang selalu menunggu kedatangannya dirumah…

Tidak akan pernah…

Tidak…

Ia tidak akan berpikir seperti itu…

Pastilah ia berpikir…

"_Untuk apa memikirkan istri seperti dia? Tidak ada gunanya."_

Tahukah engkau Tuhan…

Hati ini benar-benar sakit saat aku mendengarnya…

Yang tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuannya…

Ingin rasanya tangan ini menampar wajahnya yang pucat itu…

Tapi apa daya?

Kalaupun aku menamparnya…

Ia pasti akan membalas nya dengan lebih sakit lagi…

Lagipula aku pun tak mampu untuk menamparnya…

Tangan ini tak mampu…

Kenapa?

Karna aku begitu mencintainya…

Mencintai ia yang tak mencintaiku…

Yang barang sedikitpun tak pernah mencintaiku…

Tuhan…

Benarkah pilihanku agar tetap bersamanya?

Benarkah pilihanku agar tetap mencintainya…

Dan tidak akan pernah melupakannya…

Mencintainya seumur hidup…

Benarkah semua pilihanku itu?

Jika 'Ya'…

Berikan aku kekuatan untuk itu…

Berikah aku ketabahan dan kesabaran dalam menghadapi masalah ini…

Dalam menghadapi cerita cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan ini…

Tuhan…

Berikan ia sedikit pencerahanmu…

Bukakan pintu hati nya…

Untuk menerima cintaku…

Amien…

***TBC***


	2. Chapter 2: My Biggest Fault

**My Big Fault…**

**Sasuke's Pov**

"Naruto…! Kenapa kau meninggalkan Ibu, sebegini cepat?"

"Sudahlah, bu… tak ada guananya Ibu menangisi Naruto. Yang ada malah membuatnya sedih disana."

"Tapi Kyuubi! Dia masih terlalu cepat untuk meninggalkan kita! Terlalu cepat!"

"Ibu… aku tau bu… aku tau… aku tau Naruto terlalu cepat meninggalkan kita… Tapi itu sudah kehendak Tuhan… Kita tak bisa melakukan apa-apa… dan kita hanya bisa bersabar… sudahlah bu… lebih baik sekarang kita pulang… Ibu harus istirahat… Jangan buat _Imouto_ ku sedih bu…"

"Tap-tapi Kyuu… Ibu masih ingin berada disini… Ibu masih ingin berada disini…"

"Astaga… baiklah bu… Tuhan jangan salahkan aku, kalau aku bersikap seperti ini…"

"Apa maksudmu Kyuu… aaa! Lepaskan Ibu! Hei!"

Kulihat Kyuubi sedang menyeret pulang Ibunya yang terus meronta-ronta ingin dilepaskan, karna wanita itu masih ingin berada disamping makam anaknya. Ya, anaknya. Istriku.

Aku kembali memusatkan perhatianku pada nisan yang bertuliskan sebuah nama, yang sangat-sangat kukenal. **'Uchiha Naruto'**.

Kini semua rasa itu, kembali menyeruak keluar dari dadaku. Sakit. Tapi ini tak lebih sakit dari semua pengorbanannya untukku. Ketabahannya, kesabarannya, ketulusannya, cinta dan sayangnya untukku, yang telah melupakannya.

Andai saja waktu bisa terulang kembali. Aku ingin memperbaiki semua kesalahanku waktu itu. Kesalahanku pada istri tercintaku.

Masih terekam dibenakku, tawa dan senyumannya di saat-saat terakhir hidupnya. Dan aku takkan pernah lupa kata-kata terakhirnya saat itu.

Bibirku membuat seulas senyuman miris, tatkala teringat semua pengorbanannya. Semua pengorbanan, yang seharusnya adalah tanggung jawabku.

Disaat aku terkena masalah dengan keluargaku, ia yang selalu ada disampingku untuk membelaku. Dan bodohnya… aku malah menimpakan semua kesalahanku padanya, hingga ia harus mengalami trauma akibat ulahku.

_Tes… tes… tes…_

Nampaknya langit sudah mengeluarkan tangisannya yang sudah lama ia bendung. Begitu pula aku.

Setetes demi setetes kristal bening keluar dari kelopak mataku, turun menuruni kedua belah pipi pucatku.

"Tuhan… mengapa kau mengambilnya, disaat aku ingin membahagiakannya?" gumamku. Kepalaku menengadah ke langit yang berwarna abu-abu gelap itu.

Gelegar suara petir begitu membuatku terpuruk. Mengapa? Karena, bagiku gelegar itu seperti suara lembutnya, yang kian waktu menyakiti telinga dan hatiku.

Tak dapat kupungkiri, aku mencintainya. Ya, cinta yang datang terlambat.

"Kumohon… berikan aku kesempatan kedua untuk membahagiakannya… Aku berjanji akan membahagiakannya…"

Sebenarnya siapa yang harus kusalahkan atas semua ini.

Diriku kah?

Atau…

Cinta yang datang terlambat ini…?

Cinta yang baru saja datang, disaat terakhir hidupnya?

Aku tak tau. Tapi yang pasti, saat ini hatiku begitu sakit. Ingin sekali kuputar kembali waktu, dan kembali ke masa dimana seharusnya aku membahagiakannya, memperlakukan nya selayaknya seorang istri dan wanita, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, waktu takkan bisa terulang kembali. Meskipun aku sembah sujud seribu tahun, hal itu takkan terulang.

Bayangan akan sosok lembutnya, yang walaupun kusakiti ia akan terus tersenyum padaku.

Jujur, aku sangat kagum padanya. Sangat. Seharusnya aku bersyukur, mempunyai istri yang tulus mencintai suaminya. Tapi, aku tak pernah menyukuri semua itu. Aku terlalu sombong.

"Kau pasti senang kan Sasuke?" tanya seseorang yang tanpa berbalik pun aku sudah tau orang itu siapa. Kakakku, Uchiha Itachi.

"Kau pasti senang kan? Karna tak ada yang bisa mengganggu hubungan mu dengan Sakura lagi? Hah?"

"…"

"Kenapa diam saja? Dasar adik tak tau di untung! Seharusnya kau sekarang berada di tempat pacar mu itu! Bercumbu! Bercinta! Seperti yang kau lakukan dulu saat Naruto masih hidup! Membiarkannya menangis dalam kesepian! Kau itu sebenarnya suami macam apa?"

"…"

"Arrgghh…! Seharusnya dulu aku menentang perjodohan kalian! Karna aku tau pasti akan jadi begini akhirnya! Kau takkan pernah pantas untuk menjadi suaminya! Tak akan pernah! "

Nampak nafasnya tersengal-sengal akibat berteriak-teriak padaku. Aku akui itu semua. Aku akui kalau semua itu memang benar. Aku selalu meninggalkannya sehabis pulang dari kantor, meninggalkan nya yang dengan sedih menatap kepergianku, sedangkan aku? Aku bersenang-senang dengan pacarku. Ya. Aku memang tak pantas menjadi suami seorang Namikaze Naruto.

"Hah! Sudahlah! Tak ada gunanya aku bicara seperti ini! Toh, pada akhirnya nanti kau akan melupakannya juga kan? Mulai dari sekarang, kau BUKAN ADIKKU LAGI!"

Diam. Hanya diam yang bisa kulakukan… Kau benar… aku memang tak pantas untuk menyandang marga Uchiha lagi.

"Ya! Aku memang tak pantas memilikimu! Aku takkan pernah pantas! Maka dari itu, tolong putar balikkan waktu sekali lagi! Beri aku kesempatan kedua, untuk memperbaiki semua kesalahan ku!"

_Brugh.._

"Kumohon… putar balikkan waktu… tolonglah… aku mencintainya… dan aku tau itu semua terlambat…"

"Apa tidak ada lagi kata maaf untukku? Apa tidak ada lagi kesempatan kedua, untuk suami pecundang seperti ku? Aku memang brengsek! Aku memang pecundang! Ku akui itu semua! Tapi kumohon… tolong maafkan aku… aku mencintaimu…"

Kumohon…

_Set..!_

Sekelebat bayangan putih melintas di benakku.

"Apa itu?"

'_Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke… sangat…'_

"Naruto!"

_Jeglaaaar…!_

Semua menjadi hitam…

***TBC***

**Nah, sekian dulu fic dari saya! Kesalahan nya mohon dimaafkan… ini kelanjutannya masih ada lo..! Jadi di tunggu ya!**

**Oh! Dan maaf buat para reviewers! Review anda-anda sekalian belum sempat ke bales… mungkin di chap depan… sekali lagi maaf…**

**Yap! Bila para readers mau ini fic lanjut…**

**Silahkan klik link bertuliskan **_**Review**_ di bawah ini… dan setelah itu isilah dengan komenan anda yang berharga…

See you in the next chapter!

Like To Review?


End file.
